Daughter of the Past
by Angelstar1158
Summary: This fic will be discontinued and re-written later on
1. A New Girl in Town

AS: Hi everyone!  
  
Yugi: Hey! Aren't you the authoress who wrote Pointless Humor?  
  
AS: Yes, why?  
  
Yami: You are evil! You hurt the Beyblade cast with mallets!  
  
AS: So? I like doing that! And besides, lots of people have called me evil before and I don't care!  
  
Tristan: Is this going to be a humor fic?  
  
AS: No!  
  
Yugi, Tristan and Yami: Thank goodness!  
  
AS: Whatever! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything from it! Got that? And I have some things to tell you before I begin, Yami and Yugi have separate bodies and so does Bakura and Yami Bakura. Ryou is Bakura and Bakura is Yami Bakura, ok? Now on with the fic!  
  
/.../-Yugi to Yami  
  
//...//- Yami to Yugi  
  
'...'-thinking  
  
********************************************************  
  
Yugi and Yami were in their room doing homework until the doorbell rang. Since Yugi's grandpa was on a trip, Yugi and Yami were supposed to watch the shop, but it was closed for the day. Yugi looked up from the table and walked downstairs leaving Yami to look over his work. Yugi walked over to the door and opened it. The person outside Bakura.  
  
"Hello Yugi! May I come in? My yami wants to talk to Yami" Bakura smiled at Yugi and he nodded.  
  
"All right, he's upstairs! Come on!" Bakura stepped in and Yugi shut the door. He led Bakura up to his room where Yami was. When the door of the bedroom opened, Yami turned around and faced the two boys.  
  
"Hello Bakura" Bakura sat down on edge of the bed while Yugi took sat on the chair where he originally sat.  
  
"My yami has something to tell you Yami Yugi" Yami looked a little mad and then he nodded reluctantly and Yami Bakura separated from Bakura.  
  
"About time! Now listen you pathetic Pharaoh I don't want to tell you but I'll tell you anyways since you're so dense!" Yami looked a bit angry but managed to regain his composure.  
  
"What is it?" He tried saying this calmly.  
  
"I sense there is an 8th millennium item out there but I came to you to see if you know if an 8th one does exist." Yugi and Bakura seemed surprised while Yami was in deep thought. He spoke very slowly.  
  
"No, I don't think there was another millennium item...there were only seven unless someone made it without my knowledge..." Yami Bakura was looking out the window and his eyes narrowed as if concentrating on something.  
  
"Well, there is one! You can see for yourself! Try and sense it!" Yami Bakura seemed quite impatient. Yami also looked out the window and concentrated very hard, and closed his eyes. Then his eyes snapped opened and he faced Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yes, you're right. There is one, but how can that be?" Yugi and Bakura were also dumbfounded. "I've never heard of another one before...I'll see what I can remember, right now I am drawing up blank" Yugi looked at his Yami  
  
"Is there anything you can remember? Or anything that you know about this?" Yami shook his head.  
  
"I said I am drawing a blank but I think I remember the name of the item. I think it is called the millennium sceptre" Yami Bakura looked at the ex- Pharaoh.  
  
"That name does ring a bell but I can't put my finger on it. I can't remember who owned it in the past or what are its powers" Then he sighed hopelessly. "Until I know what it does, I can't steal it! If the powers of the item are powerful and I didn't expect something, I could be sealed away in the Shadow Realm forever" Everybody nodded understandingly. They all know that Yami Bakura isn't exactly fond of that place.  
  
"Come on Yami, let's go home. Yami Yugi, if you remember anything, please call us!" Yami nodded and Yami Bakura followed his hikari out the door. Yugi looked at his yami who was still thinking.  
  
/Yami, how is there possibly another millennium item? The prophecy said that there were only seven/  
  
//Maybe the eighth one wasn't needed or that it was missing or something like that...Even if there was one, I would tell that tomb robber so he can steal it!//  
  
/Don't look so down, I'm sure you'll remember it eventually! Let's finish up our homework and we'll think about it tomorrow/  
  
Yami nodded and they both were doing Yugi's homework. Soon, the sun had set and it was nightfall before Yugi had finished his homework. When Yugi was done, it was time for him to go to sleep. Yami went into the millennium puzzle to sleep and Yugi shut the lights, then went under the covers for a good night's rest.  
  
The next day, Yugi was still sleeping with the covers over his head. Yami appeared from the puzzle and looked at Yugi. Then he looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45. He shook Yugi but he got no response.  
  
"Yugi, you'd better get out of bed or else you'll be later for school!" Yugi just groaned and rolled over.  
  
"But Yami! Just 5 more minutes!" Yami shook his head.  
  
"No! Now come on before you get in trouble" Yugi just put the pillow over his head so he wouldn't have to listen. Yami sighed, and then he opened the window. He walked back to Yugi's bed and pulled off the cover leaving Yugi shivering a bit when the cold air hit his body. "Now come on! I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast" Yami walked out of the room, to go and cook in the kitchen.  
  
"Not fair..." Yugi sighed in defeat and got up. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then he got dressed then went downstairs. Yami was buttering the toast while Yugi walked down the stairs and sat in his seat eating his food. Yami put down the butter knife and started to eat his toast. In a minute, he had finished and Yugi finished a few minutes later. Yami went back into the puzzle, and Yugi walked out the door with Tea, Joey, and Tristan outside.  
  
"Hey man, what took ya?" Yugi just smiled at them.  
  
"I just didn't really want to get out of bed, that's all" Everybody nodded and headed for school. They chatted for a while. Yugi was also talking when he spotted a girl in front of the school. He blinked but she disappeared. Tristan saw Yugi staring at nothing.  
  
"Hey Yuge, what are you staring at buddy?" Yugi just shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
The continued talking until they were in class. The bell rang and the teacher stepped in. Mr. Tanake (A/N: I made that up) stood in front of the class and spoke to them.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Jenny Pegasus..." All of Yugi's friends looked stunned at the name Pegasus. They glued their eyes to the door and then it opened. A girl stepped in. She was in a school uniform and she had her head down, her hair was a dark brown, which covered a bit of her face. Her eyes weren't visible until she was next to the teacher's desk and then she looked at the class. Her eyes were violet and it was full of emotion. Yugi looked a bit stunned. 'That's the girl I saw!' She started to introduce herself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jenny Pegasus. I am Maximillion Pegasus's adopted daughter and I moved to Domino Town a few days ago. Pleased to make your acquaintance" She bowed and then she looked directly at Yugi and his friends. The teacher told her where to sit.  
  
"You can sit behind Bakura" Jenny did as she was told, she passed Yugi and didn't even glance at him. She sat down with a tiny sigh and started to unpack her supplies. Yugi stared at her for a while and then returned to his work. Soon, after class was done, Yugi talked to his friends about the new girl.  
  
"I can't believe that she is Pegasus's adopted daughter! Who knew he even had one?" Joey was very confused.  
  
"Yes, if she was his daughter, why didn't we see her at Duelist Kingdom?" Yugi was looking at his friends as they walked to class. Tea shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure...maybe we should ask her or something..." Bakura looked at Tea and he started to speak with one of his hands, holding his chin in thought.  
  
"I think I remember hearing about her. I think the news said Pegasus's house burned down and then his daughter was trapped inside" Everybody else looked stunned. Tristan was a bit pale.  
  
"Then how is she still alive?" Bakura shook his head as they entered the classroom.  
  
"I don't know, we should ask her during lunch" They all nodded and watched as Jenny took a seat by the window and stared at the teacher. The class passed rather quickly and so did the other classes. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Everybody grabbed their lunches and went to the cafeteria to look for Jenny. They found her sitting alone while staring out the window. They decided to eat and talk with her. They sat in the same table as Jenny and she looked at them when they came. Yugi spoke to Jenny.  
  
"Hey, can we eat here?" Jenny looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Of course you can" Bakura decided to ask the question they were all wondering.  
  
"Aren't you the girl who was trapped in Pegasus's house when it was on fire?" Jenny looked a little stunned but she looked at him coolly.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How did you escape?" Jenny sighed at the question. She put her head in her hand while her elbow was set on the table.  
  
"I'll tell you after school or another time ok?" With that, she left and went to go somewhere else. Tea's eyes followed Jenny until she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk about this" Everyone looked at Yugi and nodded. They stayed silent for a few minutes until the bell rang. They ran to their classroom and Jenny didn't make contact with them and the day quickly went by. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Bakura decided to go to Yugi's house so their yamis can talk about the eighth millennium item. Yugi tried to invite everyone else but they were preoccupied with homework and other things so they decided to go alone. When they got to the game shop, Yami and Yami Bakura separated from their aibous. Each of them took a seat and Yami Bakura looked impatiently at the ex-Pharaoh.  
  
"Well? Have you found anything out yet?" Yami shook his head and sighed.  
  
"No tomb robber, I can't remember anything. All I know is, the person who possessed it in the past was extremely powerful! I'm sure the possessor was a girl and she was extremely important to Egypt. Also I have a feeling I knew the possessor very well..."  
  
"Is that all you can think of? Fat lot of help that is! I want to know exactly who possessed it! Not the gender or how important the possessor was or how well you know that person! And I also want to know who the heck possesses it right now!" Yami Bakura jumped up from his chair and was about to grab Yami by the collar and shake him but Bakura held him back. Yami Bakura just sighed in defeat and sat down.  
  
"Now yami, no need to go nuts over this...I'm sure he'll remember, just give him time..."  
  
"Even if I did know the person, I wouldn't tell...I'm not going to let you touch it!" Yami Bakura's eyes went wide and he lunged for Yami and tackled him to the ground. Both of them were wrestling each other while their aibous tried to keep them away from each other. A few minutes later, they were successful and managed to get the two of them off each other.  
  
"I swear, if you know anything and you don't tell me, I'm going to kill you and your hikari!" With that, Yami Bakura stomped out of the house with Bakura apologizing.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he won't do that, he's just a little mad that's all. See in school tomorrow Yugi!" Bakura waved goodbye and his yami went back in the ring. Then he walked out the door. But unknown to any of them, someone was in the shadows, listening to their every word.  
  
"I wish I could tell them but I don't really think I should...but they'll find out in time..." The person turned around and walked away.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: Hi! I'm the announcer of this fic! So, who possesses the 8th millennium item? Why is Jenny Pegasus here? Is she the possessor? And if so, what powers does the millennium item have? Stay tuned to find out! *looks at AS* Are you satisfied?  
  
AS: Yes and No! Next time talk a little less, and don't say you're the announcer of this fic because we all know that!  
  
Announcer Guy: Yes, ma'am!  
  
AS: Good! Now, I know this is a bit weird and confusing, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'm not a Pegasus fan if any of you are thinking that! All flames will be used for marshmallows and for barbeque! Now please review! Ja Ne! 


	2. Possessor revealed!

AS: Hello everybody!  
  
Yugi: HI AS! ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE NOW? ARE YOU? ^____________________________________^  
  
AS: You seem cheerful!  
  
Yugi: I HAD A TINY BIT OF SUGAR! ^______________________^  
  
Yami: Aibou! How many times have I told you not to eat sugar?  
  
AS: *sweatdrop* How much did he eat exactly?  
  
Joey: About 4 bags...why?  
  
AS: Ok...*backs away* Anyways, I'll be starting the fic now and thank you for the reviews...even though I have two...On with the fic! *to the YuGiOh cast* Someone try to tie down Yugi! I think the sugar has gone to his head!  
  
Yami: No kidding! *Yugi is running and he is trying to catch Yugi the sugar- high boy*  
  
Joey: Man, he's fast!  
  
AS: *runs after Yugi* Yeah...Let's start the story...And I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh!  
  
//...//-Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../-Yugi to Yami  
  
***************************************************  
  
The next day, Yugi and everybody arrive at school and they arrived about 1 minute before the bell rang. They sat in their seats and Yugi was thinking about who the possessor of the millennium sceptre might be.  
  
/Yami, found anything yet?/  
  
//No, I'm trying to think...Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we get all the possessors of the millennium items to come here and discuss this?//  
  
/Great idea Yami! I think that Shadi is in Egypt, Isis is also in Egypt and so is Malik!/  
  
//*groan* Great, how are we going to get them here?//  
  
/I think I can call.../ He was cut short as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of school. /I'll talk to you later!/ He cut off the link and watched as the teacher came in. Mr. Tanake took attendance and everyone was here. When the bell rang, they went to math first. The math teacher, Ms. Dezuka started a lesson on complicated algebra. The explanation went on for about 30 minutes before it ended. By the time she was finished, Joey and Tristan was asleep, Bakura was bored, Tea was looking at her nails, and Yugi was staring at the teacher. When Yugi looked at Jenny, he saw her looking out the window with a blank expression on her face. He shrugged and turned around and Ms. Dezuka told them to do some problems on the board. Everyone started to do their work with a bit of complaining.  
  
'I wonder what's going on in Jenny's head. She seems a bit distant...' But his thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. He packed up his things and saw Jenny walk out of the room quickly. Tea walked up to Yugi and snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Yugi, what are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Tea...I was just thinking about some things..." Tea just smiled and started to walk away with Yugi following her and his friends. Joey looked at Yugi and nudged him.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long, bud?  
  
Yugi looked up Joey. "Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about some things that's all..." Joey just nodded. Yugi walked up to Bakura to speak with him.  
  
"So, did your yami find anything yet Yugi?" Bakura looked at the small boy.  
  
"No, he didn't find anything at all" Both he and Bakura sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Maybe, we can tell them to come out at lunch and then we'll talk to them about it!" Yugi cheered up a bit after that statement.  
  
"Yeah!" They both walked into the classroom just in time. The class passed quickly and so did all the other classes. Before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Joey's stomach was growling.  
  
"Hey, what did you guys bring for lunch? I just have a tuna sandwich and that won't be enough to fill me up!" Yugi, Tristan, Bakura and Tea laughed at that comment. They all knew nothing can really satisfy Joey's bottomless pit. They all sat down at a table and Bakura and Yugi excused themselves.  
  
"Yugi and I have to go somewhere..." Tristan looked up at the two boys who were standing up.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We have to talk to our yamis and our yamis want to talk to each other..." Tristan, Joey and Tea nodded. Yugi and Bakura went to the boy's bathroom, which was right near the cafeteria. Bakura and Yugi let out their yamis and then they immediately started to talk.  
  
"So pharaoh, have you found out anything yet?" Yami Bakura was growing a bit impatient. Yami shook his head.  
  
"No tomb robber! But tell me, why are you so eager to get your hands on this millennium item?"  
  
"What do you think? To unleash darkness amongst you mortals!" Bakura sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Don't take that too seriously, he's always like this..." Yami Bakura shot Bakura a venomous look.  
  
"Gr...You shall regret that!" Yugi sighed and faced his Yami. He looked at the door of the boy's bathroom and seemed to be in deep thought. Yami Bakura turned back to Yami.  
  
"Well? What are you doing Pharaoh?" Yami turned his head slowly.  
  
"I think I sense the presence of another millennium item..." Yami Bakura looked shocked and stuck his head out the door. He concentrated hard. After a while, he pulled his head back in and spoke slowly.  
  
"Yes, I sense it too...but it seems as if it is all around us. I can't pinpoint its exact location!"  
  
"But we know it's in this school!" Yugi and Bakura stared at the two yamis. They were speechless. Or at least Bakura was.  
  
"WHAT? If there is a millennium item in this school and the possessor was evil, and if he or she goes on a rampage, and kills everyone, who will save us?" Yugi said this all very quickly but it caught the attention of both yamis.  
  
"That is a problem..."  
  
"You think Pharaoh? If they found out my aibou has the millennium ring, he will no doubt go after him, destroy the ring or possess it and then, I'll be done for!" Everyone nodded.  
  
"I think that we should make a meeting and call the other millennium item holders, that way, we can figure this out!" Yami Bakura grumbled a bit, then he nodded.  
  
"Fine! As long as Pegasus doesn't come!"  
  
"Pegasus won't be attending because you have his eye!" Yami Bakura smiled smugly and then he went back into the ring. Yami sighed and he went back into his puzzle. Yugi and Bakura shrugged and went back to the others. Tristan and Joey were having their own munching contest. By the time Yugi and Bakura got back to the table, the bell rang. Luckily the both of them ate before they went to speak to their yamis. They all went upstairs while they were talking. But unknown to them, Jenny was staring at them the whole time.  
  
'Soon...' She quickly walked up the stairs and took her seat. The rest of the day passed just as quickly as yesterday and Bakura and Yugi walked home together. They both want to solve this as quickly as possible so no one gets hurt if the millennium holder is a madman or something. Yami and Yami Bakura separated from their hikaris as soon as they were inside the turtle game shop. They all went into the living room to talk.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Yugi sounded a bit eager. Yami looked at him curiously.  
  
"Aibou, why are you so eager?"  
  
"Well, I just want to find the possessor quickly in case anything happens!" Bakura and his yami nodded in agreement. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang and Yugi walked over to the door and opened it with Yami watching. Yugi gave a small gasp of surprise as he opened the door. Yami heard it and walked to the door so Bakura and his yami followed the suit. They all saw Isis, Shadi, and Malik standing in the doorway.  
  
Malik smirked at the tomb robber. "Are you going to let us in or are you going to stand there?" Yugi snapped back into his senses and invited them in. They all proceeded to the living room and sat down. No one spoke and them Yami decided to break the silence.  
  
"Why are you here?" Isis looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you needed us. You said so yourself that you were going to call us. But that's not the real reason why we're here. We're here because we also sensed another millennium item" Shadi nodded.  
  
"You see, I remember that there was a particular millennium item that have claimed the lives of many. It was said to be so powerful that only the owner of it can really master its powers"  
  
"So who was the possessor?" Yami Bakura was getting impatient. Shadi looked at him and turned away.  
  
"The possessor was...the princess..." Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami, and everyone else besides Isis looked at Shadi directly and full of interest and curiosity.  
  
"The princess?" Yami was getting a bit suspicious.  
  
"Yes, the princess of Egypt. She was a sorcerer in a way. Her powers were great compared to the other priests and magicians...she was the one who possessed the millennium sceptre."  
  
"I see...are you saying the princess was my daughter?" Yami was looking at Shadi and Shadi just nodded. "Then how come I can't remember that?"  
  
Isis decided to speak. "I think that you have just forgotten that's all...let me refresh your memories..." Yami nodded and her millennium necklace (A/N: I'm using the dubbed version's name) started to glow and they were all brought back to the past. They all can see Yami sitting on a throne wearing Egyptian clothing. He was watching a duel between two cloaked men.  
  
"I summon the Ancient Elf!" The cloaked person raised his hand and the Ancient Elf appeared. The opposing person raised his hand too.  
  
"I call upon the Baron of the Fiend Sword!" The Baron of the Fiend Sword appeared and then it destroyed the Ancient Elf. Then, the opposing person disappeared. The one that summoned Baron of the Fiend Sword was still standing there, as if he was waiting for someone. A few seconds later, a girl emerged from the shadows. She had dark brown hair that went down to her hips and her eyes were violet. She also had something hanging around her neck. It looked like the millennium rod, except, it didn't have the two sharp things on each side. Then, the Pharaoh stood up and then he told some people something in Egyptian. The people he spoke to nodded and then spoke to the girl. She sighed and walked away. Then the millennium necklace glowed again and everyone was back in the present world.  
  
"Was that Yami's daughter?" Isis nodded.  
  
"Now I remember! She was my adopted daughter in the past! I saw her one day when I was walking along the streets of Egypt and saw her. I had a sorcerer with me and he told me she had a lot of power that can be useful so I adopted her as my own" Yugi looked at him.  
  
"I didn't know you had a daughter..." Yami Malik separated from his hikari.  
  
"Yeah, I remember her..." Yami Bakura nodded.  
  
"Yes, she was the one who freed the both of us..." Malik, Yugi, and Bakura looked at the two yamis.  
  
"You see, one of the Pharaoh's most powerful sorcerer captured us and threw us into the dungeons" Yami Malik nodded and spoke.  
  
"One day, the princess snuck down to the dungeon and freed us. She told the both of us to run or else we'll get caught again" The hikaris started to catch on.  
  
"She also told us that we might be needed so we said that we owe her a favor not that I will really do that but I have to..." Yami looked at nothing and started speaking with his elbow on his leg and his head in his hand.  
  
"Yes, I remember, one of my men found out that she freed Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. I got so angry I locked her into the dungeon for 30 days. After that, I left her to stay in her room for 15 days. She didn't refuse the punishment, she just did as I told, without a word of protest" Isis nodded.  
  
"Yes, I saw that clearly..." Yugi looked directly at Isis.  
  
"Do you know who is the possessor of the millennium sceptre now?" Isis nodded and Yami Bakura jumped up.  
  
"Who is it?" Isis looked at him calmly.  
  
"I believe her name is Jenny Pegasus..." Everybody except Shadi looked directly at Isis.  
  
"You're not serious! How could it be Jenny Pegasus of all people?" Yami was in utter disbelief.  
  
"It's true, I looked into the future and saw her with the millennium sceptre" Bakura thought for a while.  
  
"Yes, I can believe it, but why is she here? Does she want possession of all the millennium items? Or did she come here on behalf of her father?"  
  
Malik and his yami nodded. "If she wants possession of all the millennium items, well, we're an easy target aren't we?" Yugi gasped.  
  
"You're right! If she came here right now, she can take all our millennium items!" Isis shook her head.  
  
"No, she's not evil. I don't think she wants to steal the millennium items..." She was cut short as Yami Bakura held his hand up.  
  
"Wait, can you feel it?" Everybody except Shadi looked at him in confusion. Shadi finally turned his head.  
  
"Yes, it's was the presence of the eighth millennium item but it's gone now" Everybody turned their attention to him. Bakura was curious about something.  
  
"Shadi, what are the millennium sceptre's powers?" Yami Bakura nodded and so did everyone else.  
  
"You see, it has the power to let the user walk through different dimensions, expand and allows the user to sit on the sceptre and float. It can also make the user invisible when he or she sits on it. It can be used as a sort a weapon, such as for hitting. It looks like the millennium rod only it doesn't have the two winged shaped knives (A/N: Is the things on the millennium rod knives?) and it's a bit smaller. I think there's more but I can't seem to remember all that much since no one has seen it for over 5 millennia. " Yami Bakura nodded. Then Yami stood up.  
  
"Thank you for coming, I wouldn't have remembered all this if it wasn't for you all..." Yami Malik smirked.  
  
"Well, the Pharaoh isn't as all powerful and as smart is he now?" Yami looked furious while Malik reluctantly apologized for his yami's behavior.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's always like that" Everyone nodded and Yami Malik shot him a Look. Isis looked at everyone and stood up.  
  
"I think it's about time we leave" She looked at Yami, Yugi, Yami Bakura and Bakura. "If you need us, we'll be at the Domino hotel" With that, she turned to leave with Malik and his yami grumbling behind him, then he returned to the rod. Shadi stood up and walked out swiftly. The all heard the door open and shut with a small slam. Bakura stood up too.  
  
"I think it's about time we left too" Bakura started to walk out with his yami following him. "Bye" They heard the door open and then shut. Yami decided that they should eat.  
  
//Hungry?//  
  
/Just a little/  
  
//Why don't we go cook dinner?//  
  
/That'll be good...hey Yami.../ They both started to walk to the kitchen.  
  
//Yes aibou?//  
  
/How come you...never mind/ Yami nodded his head and they both started to cook dinner. But, someone was watching them from outside just like yesterday.  
  
"So, they found out...I suppose that they were smart enough to put the pieces together. I'm quite impressed. I think that I can tell them, but only to the millennium holders. I hope I'm doing the right thing" With that, Jenny turned around and walked away just as she did yesterday.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: Why is Jenny here? Is she really the daughter of Yami? What will Jenny reveal about herself? Find out next time on Daughter of the Past!  
  
AS: Not bad, just don't ask things that we know already...  
  
Announcer Guy: OK!  
  
AS: *sigh* Not many reviews...I think I should stick to humor...and Yugi is still on sugar high...Please R&R! Thank you! Ja Ne! 


	3. The link and sceptre

AS: Hello, I'm back everyone!  
  
Yugi: YAY! YAY! AS IS BACK! ^______________________^  
  
AS: *sweatdrop* Um...Yami, you aren't chasing him anymore and is Yugi-chan still on sugar high?  
  
Yami: Yes he's still on sugar high, he had more sugar, and we gave up chasing him long ago and...wait a minute! Why did you can Yugi, Yugi-chan?  
  
AS: Because I thought it sounded cute and it suits him! And besides he's cute!  
  
Yami: I thought you thought Ryou and Malik were cu...*AS puts her hand over his mouth*  
  
AS: *looks at Yami menacingly and speaks very softly but evilly* Don't you ever dare say that again!  
  
Yami: *nods* mmmppppphhhhhh...  
  
AS: Good! *takes her hand off his mouth* And thanks for the reviews and support!  
  
Yugi: WWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSUUUUUUGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________________________________________^  
  
AS: Um...on with the fic! *to Yami* Make sure you hide the sugar next time!  
  
Yami: Yeah right, Yugi will find the sugar without much hesitation!  
  
AS: What ever! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The next day Yugi woke up to find Yami talking on the phone with someone. He knew it was impolite to interrupt someone while he or she was talking on the phone so he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, got dressed and headed downstairs. Yugi made some toast with butter for himself. A few minutes later, Yami came downstairs and sat down on a chair besides Yugi who was eating.  
  
"Hello Yami! Who were you talking to on the phone before?" Yami looked at him and turned on the TV.  
  
"I was talking to Isis and Shadi about the millennium sceptre" Yami was watching the news and Yugi followed his gaze to the TV. He saw the newsperson in front of his school.  
  
"Today Domino High School has been flooded. Investigators say that the custodian accidentally made the flood while he was trying to fix some pipes. Now Domino High School is going to be closed until further notice..." Yugi was quite surprised at the news and so was Yami.  
  
"I guess I don't have school today!" Yami nodded. "I think I'm going to hang out with Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura today..." Yami nodded again and Yugi rushed to the phone. He dialed Joey's number first.  
  
"Hello? Make this quick I wanna go to sleep!" The voice on the other side of the line sounded sleepy. Yugi laughed.  
  
"Joey, it's me, Yugi!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I thought this was one of them annoying people who keeps calling" Yugi laughed again at his friend's remark.  
  
"Well, can you come over today? The school had a flood in case you didn't know..." Joey sounded really happy but instead he sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"Sorry Yuge, the doctors said that if I had any free time, I have to help Serenity sharpen her eye sight and I have a job to do in the morning ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, paperboy right?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Yuge..."  
  
"It's ok Joey! Bye!"  
  
"See ya bud!" Yugi heard the phone on the other end click. Yugi hung up and called Tristan.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tristan!"  
  
"Oh it's you Yugi!"  
  
"Yup! Are you busy today?"  
  
"Yeah, I know the school is closed today so I decided to go hit the gym!"  
  
"Ok...just wondering...  
  
"Bye Yugi!"  
  
"Bye!" He heard the other line hang up. He sighed thinking that none of his friends would be available. So he walked back to where Yami was. Yami immediately spotted the sad face.  
  
//Aibou, what's wrong?//  
  
/Nothing really/  
  
//Come on, you can't fool me! Tell me!// Yugi took a seat next to Yami.  
  
/Well...I was hoping to spend some time with my friends but they all pretty much busy/ Yami nodded his head. Just then the phone rang. Yugi went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yugi? This is Bakura!" Yugi's face brightened.  
  
"Hey Bakura, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Are you free today?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm free!"  
  
"Good, can I come to your house today?"  
  
"Sure that'll be fun since I've got nothing to do!"  
  
"All right, I'll be there in 10 minutes!"  
  
"Thanks, bye!"  
  
"Bye Yugi" The other line hung up and Yugi went back to the kitchen with a smile. Yami took notice in his change of moods.  
  
"Why are you so happy now?"  
  
"Because Bakura is coming over!"  
  
"Oh that reminds me, Isis told me they're coming over also. To discuss about the millennium items and such" Yugi smiled even more.  
  
"Great! The more the merrier!" Yugi took his plate and put them in the sink. Yami chuckled at Yugi's enthusiasm. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Yugi went to answer it. When he opened the door, Isis, Malik, and Shadi stood there. Isis smiled at Yugi.  
  
"May we come in?" Yugi smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Sure!" He stood aside as Isis, Malik, and Shadi came in. They all took a seat in the living room, where Yami was. Yugi was about to walk in when the doorbell rang again. He went to the door and opened it. He saw Bakura standing there.  
  
"Hello Bakura come in! Isis, Malik, and Shadi are here!" Bakura smiled and came in. Both teenagers walked into the living room. They both saw Yami talking with Isis and Shadi while Malik and his yami were talking to each other. The people in the living room took notice of the two boys. Yami Bakura separated from his hikari. They all took a seat.  
  
"Well?" Everyone looked at Yami Bakura.  
  
"Well what, tomb robber?" Yami Bakura looked at Yami with a bit of disgust.  
  
"Well, why are we here?" Bakura sighed at his yami's remark.  
  
"I'm here because I was bored and I'm not sure why the others are here" Yami Malik looked at the ex-tomb robber with amusement.  
  
"Well, dear Yami Bakura, we're here to kill the ex-pharaoh!" With that, Yami Bakura started to laugh insanely and Malik nudged his yami.  
  
"Stop that! Stop making Yami Bakura think we're here to kill!" Isis shot Yami Malik a look of disapproval. Bakura sighed and shook his yami.  
  
"They're not here to kill anyone!" Yami Bakura shot Bakura a half-heart glare.  
  
"That's right! Don't listen to my brother's yami's stupid remarks! We're merely here to talk to Yami about the millennium sceptre" Yami Bakura looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Darn! I was hoping to have some fun!" Yami and the others sighed.  
  
"Hey, does anyone have Jenny Pegasus's phone number?" Yami looked at Yugi strangely.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Well, since you guys are talking about the millennium sceptre and stuff... I thought that you can speak with Jenny and she can tell you about it" Yami Malik seemed as if he was struck dumb.  
  
"What?! We could have called the darned princess and known about this sooner! ARG!" Yami Malik was angry with everyone. Malik tried to get him to shut up because he keep on ranting about being stupid, no knowing things and so on.  
  
"But we don't have her number" Everybody besides Shadi sighed in disappointment. Shadi spoke up.  
  
"I think I remember something about the millennium sceptre..." Everyone looked at Shadi.  
  
"What is it?" Clearly, the ex-tomb robber was getting impatient.  
  
"You see, I remember the millennium sceptre can sense thoughts that are sent to it... like a link in a way. If we can create that link, we can tell her to come here"  
  
"Great idea! But how do we create the link?" Shadi looked at Yugi then he looked at Yami.  
  
"I think that we all can create the link. With all the millennium items here, we can create the link and you can tell her to come here. After we have done this... she can hear you if the link is to be used again" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's try it... I don't think it'll hurt to try" Bakura finally spoke up.  
  
"We must gather in a circle then Yam must stay in the middle and concentrate on contacting her" They all nodded and stood up. They formed a circle with Yami Malik and Yami Bakura grumbling a bit. Yami stood in the middle. "Now we must try to reach out to her in order to create the link. We can all hear what she is saying and I think that we can add a few words ourselves and Yami has to go first. But let's begin" Everyone closed their eyes and Shadi started to chant. (A/N: I'll put something to show who's talking like their names or something if it's someone besides Jenny and Yami)  
  
"Hello? Jenny?" Everyone heard something drop.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, but is this Jenny?"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Good, can you come here? To Yugi's house?"  
  
"Hm... I think I'm available... pharaoh!"  
  
"Ho...how'd you know?"  
  
"What do expect? That I'm going to sound so scared and think that you are a ghost or something?"  
  
"Got him good princess!" Yami Malik  
  
"Is that you, Ishtar?"  
  
"Yes... not a bad memory!" Yami Malik  
  
"Do you had another personality?" Shadi  
  
"No...I am still the same person I was five thousand years ago...I was sealed in the sceptre until I realized that the events that happened five thousand years ago would happen again!"  
  
"Yes, I know..." Isis  
  
"Back to the point! Can you come or not?"  
  
"Don't be so impatient pharaoh! And yes, I'm coming!" The link shut off. Everyone opened their eyes.  
  
"That was weird" Everyone besides Shadi nodded in agreement with Yugi.  
  
"So, when will she be coming" Bakura was a bit eager.  
  
"We're not that sure but I know she'll be coming soon..."  
  
"Maybe a lot sooner than you have anticipated!" Everyone turned around to see Jenny standing behind the couch. Everyone was quite shocked that she could just appear out of thin air. Yami was the first to come back to his senses.  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
"I can walk through dimensions remember? I merely cut a dimensional gate between my place and your house... allowing me to go through it and come here" Everyone nodded when they came back to their senses. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik stood up and walked towards Jenny. Yami Malik grinned at the girl.  
  
"Well, princess, haven't seen you in quite a while...you don't look any different than when we last saw you!" He was looking at her up and down while he said that.  
  
"Why thank you, Yami Malik, you haven't changed much yourself...I see you're still a bit psychotic..." Yami Malik looked a bit angry but he managed to regain his composure.  
  
"Well, at least you aren't like your father over there..." Yami Bakura jerked his head over at where Yami was sitting. Yami looked a bit frustrated.  
  
"Well at least she isn't as power hungry as you!" Yami stood up and looked the ex-tomb robber straight in the eye. Jenny just sighed and left the two yamis to their little quarrel. She sat on a chair and smiled at everyone. Malik looked at her in curiosity.  
  
"Are you really the princess that released my yami from the dungeons?" Jenny looked at him.  
  
"Why yes...it was funny really...I'd never expect myself to really do that against my father's will" She giggled a bit. Bakura and Yugi seemed quite interested in what she said.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Jenny nodded at Yugi and Bakura.  
  
"All right...One day in Egypt, one of my father's sorcerers has captured Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.  
  
**Going into Flashback! (Reminder: She's still telling the story)**  
  
A girl wearing an Egyptian dress and jewelry was walking down the stairs. She had brown hair and her eyes were hidden in the shadows. There was a millennium item hanging around her neck. There were guards at the end of the stairs but the girl chanted a spell.  
  
"Nako ta he ma yi, nako ta he ma yi, nako ta he ma yi!" With that, all the guard fell down. "Hm... a sleeping spell always works!" The girl took the keys from the guards. She continued to walk and then she comes across dungeons with different kinds of people there. Some of the prisoners cursed at her, yelled at her and so on but she paid no heed. She stopped in front of a certain dungeon that had two people inside. They looked up at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The white-hair boy hissed at her. She was looking at the both of them but she didn't answer.  
  
"Yeah, if any of the guards caught you down here, they'll tell your father and besides we can kill you in a instant" She knew that this wasn't true. She was one of the most powerful sorcerers there are in Egypt. She bent down and used the keys she got from the guards to open the door. Both boys stared at her in amazement. They both didn't know that she came here to free them. When she successfully opened the door, she looked at them both.  
  
"You must go now! You don't have much time! If anyone finds out that your door is opened, we will all be caught!" Both boys came out and looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Why are you doing this, princess?"  
  
"Don't call me princess, I prefer Jenny, but still, I know you will be needed in the far future! Now go! Listen to me Ishtar and Bakura! You must go now!" Both of them nodded at Jenny. Jenny created a hole in the wall and it led them outside. They both turned around and started to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Jenny... we owe you a favor..." Jenny smiled and there were footsteps and some yelling.  
  
"Thank you! Now run!" Both of them ran off and went out of view! "Good bye..." The guard saw her and then the guards took her to her father.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Everyone besides Yami Bakura and Yami was surprised at the story. The two yamis were still going at it. They were still quarreling about who Jenny was more like. Jenny looked at the two of them and then she sighed. She looked at the two hikaris of the two yamis.  
  
"I think I should shut them up, don't you?" Everybody besides Yugi and Bakura nodded at Jenny. Jenny was still looking at the two boys. They reluctantly nodded and they weren't sure what she was going to do. She smiled mischievously at the two yamis but they didn't notice.  
  
"Mas sai han nai yo, mas sai han nai yo, mas sai han nai yo!" As she said the last words, Yami and Yami Bakura both seemed to have lost their voice. Everyone was looking at Jenny and the two yamis. Yami seemed to be furious and was yelling at Jenny but no words came out. Jenny just smiled at Yami. Yami Bakura was smirking at the pharaoh and looking a tiny bit angry. Jenny started to giggle and then the others started to catch on and everyone besides Shadi started to laugh. Malik and his yami had tears streaming down their eyes. They both of them were laughing so hard, they were holding onto each other for support. Isis was smiling quite a bit. Even Bakura and Yugi were laughing. Yami seemed a little disappointed that his aibou was laughing at him.  
  
//Aibou, I thought you won't laugh//  
  
/Sorry Yami...I can't help it!/  
  
//*sigh* All right...But tell Jenny to reverse the spell or else!// Yugi finally managed to calm down and look at Jenny. She was still giggling at her ex-father's predicament. He had never seen her giggle before.  
  
"Um...Jenny?" Jenny stopped giggling and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you reverse the spell? Yami said he wants you to reverse the spell or else..." Jenny sighed.  
  
"Oh all right! Saam mu ha sa na ko, saam mu ha sa na ko, saam mu ha sa na ko!" When she finished chanting the spell, Yami immediately started yelling at Jenny in Egyptian and Yami Bakura just took a seat and watched. Yami Malik and Malik were laughing as Yami yelled at Jenny in Egyptian. Yami Bakura looked quite amused and Jenny was just doing nothing. When Yami stopped lecturing her, Malik and his yami stopped laughing, and Jenny looked at him coolly. She said something in Egyptian, which set Malik and Yami Malik off again. Both of them were laughing at what Jenny said. Yami looked a bit taken aback. Yugi and Bakura was looking at Jenny, puzzled.  
  
"What did she just say?" Malik decided to answer Bakura's question.  
  
"She said, you're an idiotic pharaoh who can never keep his mouth shut long enough for someone to speak. And you're a big fat loser and you don't deserve the title, King of Games!" When he finished, he continued laughing again. Yugi looked at Jenny, she looked a bit smug.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that, it wasn't very nice..." Jenny looked at him.  
  
"Well, if you've known what he said to me before, you would think it's quite necessary. It's pretty much true... but no hard feelings..." Yugi just nodded. Isis stood up.  
  
"I think it's time to go now, Malik..." She shot him a glare and that shut him up completely but that wasn't enough to shut Yami Malik up. Everyone excluding Yami and Yugi stood up. They all said their good-byes and left. Yugi and Yami decided to cook something to eat. While Yami was cooking, he smiled to himself.  
  
'That daughter of mine will never learn...ha... she hasn't changed one bit... I have a feeling that nothing will really be the same with her here...'  
  
***********************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: Hello there! What will never be the same with Jenny there? What is Jenny's favor going to be? What is going to happen next chapter? Find out next time on Daughter of the Past!  
  
AS: *sigh* It's ok, just leave!  
  
Announcer Guy: Ok! *leaves the studio*  
  
AS: To me, that was a very weird chapter. Anyways...please review! I need to try and get Yugi out of his sugar high stage! I should better do something about this... *sees Yugi literally bouncing off the walls* Whatever, anyways as I said before, please review! Ja Ne! 


	4. Duels and Realizations

AS: Hi! Sorry for not updating! I just had a lot of homework and I am really annoyed at my classmates!  
  
Yami: Hey AS! Yugi is not on sugar high anymore!  
  
AS: That's great!  
  
Yami: He's sleeping...  
  
AS: Really? *goes to find Yugi, who was sleeping on a bed* Kawaii!  
  
Yami: I thought that you said Ryou and Malik were... *sees AS glaring daggers at him and looks very menacing, creepy, scaring and so on* Never mind...  
  
AS: Remember pharaoh! I said not to say that! *pulls out SMD* You'd better not say that anymore or else I'll kill you!  
  
Yami: *gulp* Ok, ok... *backs away* Sorry... *runs away screaming AS is insane, run for your lives or something like that*  
  
AS: *sweatdrop* I didn't know he would take it that seriously! Oh well...On with the fic! And this is going to be Yugi's point of view!  
  
//...//- Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../- Yugi to Yami  
  
...- Jenny to anybody  
  
~...~ - Anybody to Jenny  
  
*****************************************************  
  
I woke up this morning though I didn't want to. Yami didn't wake me up... I guess he remembers the school is still flooded. I yawned and got out of bed. I headed to the bathroom and Yami came out.  
  
"Aibou, I'm going to make some breakfast. What would you like today?" I walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Some pancakes would be nice!" I shut the door and brushed my teeth. I heard him go down the stairs. I was thinking about what happened yesterday. It was amazing that Jenny is really my yami's former daughter. I rinsed my mouth and wiped my face. I was still wondering something that Bakura had asked Jenny but she refused to answer. How did she escape the fire when the house was burning down? I think I'll ask her later. I walked down the stairs to find Yami putting the plate down. He looked up and saw me walking down the stairs.  
  
"Finished washing your face aibou?" I nodded and sat down. I soon started to eat the pancakes Yami had made for me. They were delicious! Yami looked at me with a bit of satisfaction. I guess he knows I liked the pancakes.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" I shrugged.  
  
"I might go out or hang out with some of my friends but I know that they might be busy so I don't think I'll try" Yami nodded.  
  
"Why don't you call Jenny and ask if she wants to come over to hang out?" I nearly choked on my pancake.  
  
"Why? I don't know her number..." Yami cut me off.  
  
"You can talk to her though a link remember? We all created it yesterday and Shadi did say that we can communicate with her freely now" I nodded. He did bring up an excellent point so I decided to try it.  
  
~Jenny?~  
  
...  
  
~Jenny? Are you there?~  
  
...  
  
~JENNY!~ I heard a noise that sounded like someone groaning.  
  
'lo? I think Jenny wasn't fully awake yet.  
  
~Are you awake?~  
  
Now I am...  
  
~Sorry, did I wake you?~ I felt a little embarrassed.  
  
No, I just woke up because the darned alarm clock won't shut up... I stifled a giggle.  
  
~Ok, can you come over today?~  
  
I suppose... I'll come over in about a few minutes, ok?  
  
~All right!~ I closed the link and smiled at my Yami.  
  
"She's coming in a few minutes" Yami nodded.  
  
"I wonder if Bakura can come, and the other millennium holders..."  
  
"I think so, let me call them!" I rushed to the phone and dialed Bakura's number. I heard the phone pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bakura! It's Yugi!"  
  
"Why hello Yugi!"  
  
"Bakura, can you come over today?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great! Bye!" I heard the line on the other end hang up. Then I dialed the Domino Hotel's number. The phone picked up and a person working there spoke.  
  
"Hello? Domino Hotel..."  
  
"Hi, can you let me speak to Isis Ishtar please?"  
  
"Certainly!" I heard something and then another voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Isis!"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah it's me!"  
  
"Hello, is there any particular reason why you called me?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you could come over today..." Isis paused for a while. I bet she was thinking of an answer.  
  
"No, but I think Malik is available... I'll get him!" I heard Isis yelling for Malik \, some more yelling, stomping and another voice answering me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hi! I was wondering if you could come over today!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Great! See you here!" I hung up and literally skipped into the kitchen. I saw Jenny sitting on a chair speaking to Yami. She looked straight at me when I came into the room. She looked a little tired and she had a little smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Yugi!" I smiled back at her.  
  
"Hi Jenny!" I turned to Yami. "Bakura and Malik will be coming today!"  
  
"Great! We'll have loads of fun with those two hikaris and their insane or mental yamis!" I could tell he was being sarcastic. I know he isn't exactly fond of them, considering what they have done in the past. But I think bygones should be bygones. The doorbell rang and that snapped me out of my thoughts. Jenny went to answer the door. Malik and Bakura came in with Jenny behind them.  
  
"Hi Yugi!" I smiled at the albino.  
  
"Hello Bakura, Malik" I took notice to the Egyptian who was standing next to Bakura. Their yamis separated from them again and looked at my yami and me.  
  
"Why hello pharaoh!"  
  
"Hello, tomb robber!" I saw that Yami and Yami Bakura were still a bit mad at each other due to many reasons but I don't want this to get out of hand. Jenny, Malik, and Bakura seem to notice while Yami Malik was enjoying the show. Jenny stepped up.  
  
"I think that you two should behave! The both of you act like you're 4 years old! Now grow up and shut up!" Yami and Yami Bakura looked at her.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both yelled at her in unison. Jenny just narrowed her eyes a little bit. I saw Yami Malik back away a tiny bit. He had an expression on his face that said 'I-don't-want-to-get-too-close-to-her-in- case-something-happens' Apparently Bakura and Malik seemed to get the message so they back away. I think I should too. I don't think Yami and Yami Bakura noticed this. Jenny backed away a bit. She held out her hand in front of her and started to say something.  
  
"Kana yo sa, kana yo sa, kana yo sa!" She glowed for a second, then Yami and Yami Bakura started to fade and then it seemed as if they went back into their millennium items. I looked at Jenny and she sighed.  
  
"I told them to shut up but would they listen? No! I had to shove them into their items and make them stay there for at least 5 hours!"  
  
Malik and his yami seemed to understand and Bakura was catching on, so was I. Yami Malik seemed bored without the two yamis to entertain him.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" I looked at the yami.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Bakura shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Malik looked bored and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I knew this was going nowhere.  
  
"Why don't we go and duel each other?" I nodded at Jenny. That was a great idea! Yami Malik, Malik and Bakura seemed to agree so we all went into the living room to duel.  
  
"So who's going against who?" I really wanted to challenge Jenny. "I want to challenge Jenny, if that's all right with you..." Jenny nodded. Malik grinned at Bakura.  
  
"I guess I'm up against you..." Bakura nodded at Malik. Jenny and I sat down, each of us on each end of the table.  
  
"DUEL!" We both said it in unison. We drawed 5 cards and I let Jenny make the first move.  
  
"I put this card in defense mode!" She placed one card faced down. I decided to attack her.  
  
"I summon Feral Imp!" I placed the Feral Imp in attack mode. "Now! Attack!" Jenny smirked.  
  
"Ha! You're so naïve!" She flipped the card and it was the Mystical Elf. I lost 700 life points, which left me at 1300 life points. I was a bit disappointed but then it was just the beginning. "Now I put a card face down in attack mode! End turn!" I smiled at her. She might be tougher to beat then I thought.  
  
"I put Curse of Dragon in attack mode! Attack the face down card!" I wasn't sure if she was trying to lure me into a trap but it was worth a try. She flipped the card over, revealing the Flame Cerebrus(2100,1800). I lost 100 life points because I was so careless.  
  
"I put a card face down on the field! I end my turn!" I wonder what was she up to. She didn't attack. She just put a card face down. I think it is a trap card.  
  
"I summon the Dark Magician!" Jenny smiled and turned her face down card up. It was the Trap Hole! My magician was destroyed.  
  
"Sorry, Yugi!" She giggled a bit. I saw Yami Malik, Malik and Bakura very interested. Yami Malik didn't seem as amazed as the two other boys. "Just ignore them Yugi and duel!" I nodded and it was Jenny's turn. "I put two cards face down and I end my turn" She seemed a bit confident. I put down a card.  
  
"Summon Skull! Attack Jenny's Flame Cerebrus!" Jenny shrugged even though her life points were at 1600. She had only 1 monster on the field while I have 3.  
  
"I put Red Archery Girl in attack mode! Now attack Feral Imp!" I lost 100 life points. I am now down to 1100 life points! I had to act fast!  
  
"Summon Skull! Attack Red Archery Girl!" Jenny lost 1100 life points but she didn't seem phased. She only had 500 life points remaining.  
  
"I flip over a card!" She flipped over a card and it was Dark Hole! We sent all of our monsters to the graveyard. Malik seemed impressed that Jenny was intelligent enough to pull a stunt like that but Bakura was a bit shocked because she made her own monsters go to the graveyard too. "Now I summon Ryu-Ran! His attack strength is more than enough to take your life points! Now Ryu-Ran! Attack Yugi's life points directly!" My life points went down to zero. I sighed and I pretty much expected her to beat me. After all, she is Yami's former daughter and her present father is Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
"Great match!" I held out my hand.  
  
"Thanks, you're not as bad yourself! Just put some more effort into the game and you'll win!" She shook my hand. Malik and Bakura stood up to duel. We stood up for them to sit and sat in their original seats while they sat in ours'. They duel started and it ended in about 15 minutes. Malik was the victor. Yami Malik seemed to be a bit proud of Malik. Jenny stood up.  
  
"Don't worry Bakura! I'm sure you'll beat Malik next time!" I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Malik decided to congratulate Bakura for the effort.  
  
"At least you almost beat me if I didn't counter your attack!" Bakura cheered up and Jenny went to make some drinks for us. I thought Jenny was a pretty good duelist. I then remembered something. I wanted to ask her how did she escape the fire when her house was burning. She came back in with some lemonade and we all drank it. I looked at her.  
  
"Jenny?" She looked up from the cup and looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something..."  
  
"Go ahead..." Everyone who was in the room was looking at the two of us.  
  
"How did you escape the fire when your house was burning down?" Jenny looked shocked and a bit sad. She sighed and looked away a little bit.  
  
"If I tell you, would you all promise not to tell anyone?" I nodded.  
  
"I won't tell neither would the rest of us!" Yami Malik, Malik, and Bakura nodded. She looked at us and spoke.  
  
"You see, I was practicing my clarinet..."  
  
**FLASHBACK (Reminder: She's still telling the story!)**  
  
Jenny was sitting in a room with a clarinet. She was playing a little hymn. The room was filled with music and some light that was coming from the window. Suddenly there was smoke and Jenny stopped playing. She turned around and saw her house on fire. Jenny dropped the clarinet and rushed out the door.  
  
"Dad! Dad! The house is on fire!" She tried to look for her father, but Pegasus was nowhere to be found. The fire was spreading quickly. Jenny was surrounded by fire. Her hair was scorched a bit and her face a bit burned. Soon the flames engulfed her but a bright light protected her. She floated a bit above the ground but she was unaware of it. She was teleported to the forest near her house. When she opened her eyes she saw a completely different surrounding. She stood up but fell down due to the pain.  
  
"Where am I?" A voice answered her question.  
  
"You are in the forest near your house. I have brought you here!" Jenny looked around to find the source of the voice. A bright light flashed and in front of her stood Anubus. She was a bit shocked and Anubus smiled a bit through his dog like mask. "Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you..." Jenny calmed down and believed him.  
  
"I am here to talk about the past events" Jenny seemed to understand. She stood up bravely and a light engulfed her. When the light disappeared, she didn't have any marks on her that she got from the fire and her hair was back to its normal length. She was holding the millennium sceptre. It was about as tall as her. She put it behind her sideways, it floated and she sat on it.  
  
"Go and tell me about it"  
  
"You see, your true father from Egypt has been released. His spirit is unleashed some time ago"  
  
"I know! He defeated my present father! I saw him, I know whose vessel he shares"  
  
"Good, you must know that the vessel and himself is in danger!"  
  
"I am very aware of that! But I'm not going to help! I know this is tempting and I must help him but I want it to be like this! I can't help him, his memory has faded and I don't want to scare him by making him realize he has a daughter!" Anubus nodded.  
  
"That is a problem, to tell him he has a daughter, that would cause a major shock to everyone!"  
  
"Yes, so I decided to wait until he regains his memories. I will stop him from remembering me when he receives it but he won't be as shocked when he finds out..." Anubus nodded again.  
  
"I think that's a possibility, but it's up to you princess! I'll be going now, and you can visit us if you want, also, stay out of sight... don't let anyone see you until the time is right" In a flash of light Anubus was gone.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"And that's what happened" She finished her little story and looked at us. I saw Bakura's and Malik's jaws hanging slightly opened. Yami Malik just looked dumbfounded. Jenny just sighed and slapped all of them lightly on the cheek, snapping them out of their current state.  
  
"You meet Anubus, the god of the Dead?" Jenny nodded at Yami Malik.  
  
"Yes, he was quite kind...anyways, don't talk about this anymore..." We all agreed. Jenny looked at the clock and looked at us. "I have to go now...bye!" She quickly went out the door and we just stared at the door. I finally realized many things about Jenny that I didn't know before. But something didn't feel right. I know she's still hiding something. But I'm not going to ask. Not yet...  
  
******************************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: What is not right? Is there something else Jenny is hiding? And what will happen? Find out on the next chapter of Daughter of the Past!  
  
AS: Thank you! Please review! I'm really looking forward to Christmas! Should there be any pairings in this? If you want pairings, please tell me who. Thank you! And Merry Christmas, though it's still about 3 weeks away...whatever! Ja Ne! 


	5. Memories of Yami

AS: Hello everyone...  
  
Yami: Hi AS... Ryou is here...  
  
AS: Ryou is here?  
  
Ryou: Hello...  
  
AS: Hello Ryou-kun...how are you?  
  
Ryou: Fine thanks...  
  
Yugi: I'm awake...  
  
AS: Good...  
  
Yugi: *looks at AS's reviews* Not many huh?  
  
AS: Yeah... I guess my story here is a bit boring or something like that...I think that something excited might come out in the end...  
  
Ryou: Anyways...AS doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and on with the fic! This will be Yami's point of view from the last chapter.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I muttered curses in Egyptian as I was sealed inside my puzzle. It wasn't the first time my daughter has imprisoned me in something. Once she imprisoned me in a bracelet of mine. I nearly said all the curses known in the Egyptian language at her when I got out. I can't believe she cut off my link with my aibou though. Well that sucks! I guess that spell might keep me here for a while, so I might as well look around my mind.  
  
I walked down a corridor of my mind and decided to check a door on my right. I opened it and saw a sort of poster. It played back some parts of my memories. I touched it and I saw what happened. It was the time when I first saw her.  
  
^^Memory Scene^^ (A/N: There'll be a few of these in this chapter)  
  
I was walking down the street with a sorcerer beside me and some guards behind and in front of me. Everyone in town was kneeling before me as I was coming. There was a particular girl that caught my eye. Her clothes where dirty and so was her hair. I couldn't see her eyes because she too was kneeling before me. The sorcerer followed my gaze and walked over to the girl. I followed and the guards saw me and also followed me. The sorcerer was asking the girl to sit up.  
  
"Young one, please sit up so I can see your face" She obeyed and lifted her head slowly. I was looking curiously at the sorcerer. For the first time, I saw her face. It was a bit dirty and she had violet eyes. Through the dirty face and how she looked, I saw a glimmer of warmth in those eyes. The sorcerer looked at her carefully.  
  
"Rise dear girl..." She stood up in front of the sorcerer slowly. I looked at the sorcerer again.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He turned to me and bowed slightly.  
  
"You see My Pharaoh...It seems that this girl has a lot of power. If she was to be trained correctly, she could become one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of Egypt. I can see wild energy running through her veins and if she doesn't control it, many horrible things might happen. She also seems to have the determination, power, and everything else to be a high priest or maybe princess..."  
  
I looked from the sorcerer to the girl. She looked a bit shy and embarrassed with everything the sorcerer had said about her. I approached her and looked at her carefully.  
  
"What is your name, little one?" She looked up at me.  
  
"My name is Jenny, O respectful Pharaoh..." Her voice was timid, respectful and sweet. She looked down a bit and really seemed a bit shy. I smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Well Jenny, how would you like to come to the palace? We have people to train you and your powers you have within...would you like that?" She looked down a bit more.  
  
"Well...I don't want to be a burden to you my King..." I chuckled softly at her respectfulness.  
  
"Well, you are no burden at all...we'd like to have you with us..." She looked up after a few moments.  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh...I thank you for your kindness and everything..." I nodded and we took her back to the palace with her following behind me.  
  
^^End Memory^^  
  
I smiled at the memory as I pulled my hand away. I walked out of the room.  
  
"I remember that..." I continued to walk down the corridors of my mind. Since most of my memories have returned, there aren't many obstacles or mental defenses. I saw a door to my right and decided to open it. It was another memory poster. I touched and the memory replayed. The memory was about the time when she was training.  
  
^^Memory Scene^^  
  
I saw Jenny was in a training room with some other priests and sorcerers. She was standing with her hands outstretched and looked very determined. I was standing in the doorway, watching.  
  
"Now Jenny, concentrate your energy and try to create a shield" Jenny nodded and concentrated. They don't notice I'm here, I guess they all are too involved in the training but I don't blame them. As I watched her, she glowed blue and a large shield appeared in front of her hands. The sorcerers and priests nodded, one of the priest walked in front of her.  
  
"Now we shall test its strength!" He shot an energy ball at the shield in front of her and it disappeared before it even touched it. The people in the room were a bit amazed and satisfied. Another one stepped up to test the strength of it.  
  
"Now it is my turn...I am stronger than the one before" He shot a bigger energy blast at the shield and it hit. There was a bit of smoke and when it cleared, Jenny was still standing with the shield in front of her. Apparently, it had no effect. I smirked at Jenny's power and determination. I saw Jenny bring down her hands and the barrier disappeared. I think the people in the room are getting curious.  
  
"Why do you bring down the barrier? Do you not want to train?" Jenny shook her head.  
  
"No, I want to train...It just that the pharaoh is here..." She turned around and faced me. I smirked at her intelligence. I bet she has known that I have been here for a while. Some of the priests and sorcerers looked a bit surprised or shocked.  
  
"Is there anything you need King Yami?" I shook my head.  
  
"No, I just came here to see how well Jenny is doing...and by the looks of it, she is doing quite well..." Some of them nodded.  
  
"Yes Pharaoh, she is doing extremely well...we just need to teach her some spells and other things for her to improve..." I nodded my head and walked back into the throne room.  
  
^^End Memory^^  
  
I smiled a bit at the memory. I pulled my hand away and walked out the door.  
  
"Ha, I remember that...that was the first time I ever saw her train in action..." I continued walking down the corridor and decided to enter another room to my left. There is yet another memory poster. This one when she was in a duel against someone who tried to kill her. This was also her first duel too.  
  
^^Memory Scene^^  
  
I watched as Jenny stood on one side of the duel room and her opponent on the other. She was a bit confident, I could tell and her opponent was very determined. If I wasn't Pharaoh and this was so serious, I would have burst out laughing at the opponent's stupidity. Most of us in this room knew that almost nobody could beat Jenny. But it was Jenny's turn right now and this is the start of the duel.  
  
"I summon Eldeen!" I saw Eldeen materialize in front of its stone tablet. The opponent was smirking. This is the same card Jenny usually uses to start off a duel.  
  
"I summon the Darkworld Thorns! It is enough to destroy your Eldeen!" I watched as the Darkworld Thorns materialize in front of the tablet and attack Jenny's Eldeen. She looked unfazed though. I wonder what could be going on in her head.  
  
"I now summon Oscillo Hero!" I saw the Oscillo Hero appear in front of the tablet. I knew Jenny was still toying around with her opponent. She always does that. "Now Oscillo Hero, attack!" I watched with a bit of interest as it attacked the Darkworld Thorns.  
  
"Weak, I call upon the Witty Phantom!" The Witty Phantom appeared and was grinning. "Now attack Oscillo Hero!" It attacked Jenny's Oscillo Hero but she still didn't seem to care. But I know that she still respects the monsters.  
  
"Now I summon Sonic Maid and Beautiful Headhuntress! Now combine your powers, my faithful monsters and become the Warrior of Tradition!" I would have laughed out loud at the opponent. He was still smirking at Jenny. Only if he knew what he was up against! "Now attack!" The Warrior of Tradition attacked the Witty Phantom and the opponent seemed a bit shocked but he managed to keep his cool.  
  
"I call upon the Swordstalker! It shall avenge my fallen monsters!" I saw the Swordstalker appear and Jenny still looking a bit smug. "ATTACK!" Jenny's Warrior of Tradition has fallen.  
  
"Oh well, I summon the Spirit of the Harp and Mystical Elf to defend me! Now take the energy of some of my loyal monsters to help you!" The opponent looked confident.  
  
"Ha! You think those two weak monsters can defeat me? ATTACK!" The Swordstalker attacked but he wasn't able to defeat the two monsters. Since the two monsters has absorbs the powers of some other monsters, I think that they're more powerful than before. I watched as the Swordstalker was defeated. The opponent fell to his knees and disappeared to the Shadow Realm.  
  
^^End Memory^^  
  
I walked out the room and continued down the corridors of my mind.  
  
"That was one duel that I won't forget..."  
  
I am starting to feel really bored now. I put my hands behind my head and continued to walk down the corridors. I come across the room with the stone tablets. I walked pass them, staring at them as I walked by. I stopped in front of the Dark Magician. My most faithful monster of them all. I turned around and saw the stone tablet of Mystical Elf. I smiled at it. It was Jenny's favorite monster, or one of her most favorite. I walked out of the corridor and walked around for a while.  
  
"Where to go next?" I continued to walk around but none of the doors really tempted me to go in.  
  
"What was that?" I saw a door. It seemed to be urging me to go inside. I think that it might be very important. I opened the door reluctantly and went inside. I saw another memory poster. I touched it and this one was about when Jenny and I were trying to seal the Shadow Games.  
  
^^Memory Scene^^  
  
I was in an ancient temple, trying to seal away the Shadow Games while a war was raging on. I heard many things from outside but no one has entered the sacred temple. Then I started to chant a spell to try and seal the Shadow Games away. But then, I was cut off as someone entered the temple. I turned around and saw Jenny. She was a bit scared but she didn't show much. I watched as she ran over to me and looked at me straight in the eyes.  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't seal the Shadow Games now! You would seal yourself away too!"  
  
"That is a risk I have to take! To protect everyone from the evil forces that threaten to destroy all of mankind! Don't you see? If I don't seal away the Shadow Games, all will be lost!" She nodded sadly and I resumed my spell. After a while, I saw her chant also. I couldn't ask because I was still chanting. So I decided to talk to her through the link she has created.  
  
~What are you doing?~  
  
Helping you seal away the Shadow Games into my sceptre! I'm here to seal away the evil known to the Duel Monsters. If they don't know that evil, then they won't turn on us and start to wreak havoc! I must seal away some of the evil!  
  
~But you can't! You'll seal away your own self and...~  
  
AND NOTHING! I WILL SEAL UP THE EVIL AND THAT'S FINAL! I finally understood. I nodded and finished chanting my spell. Then, in a bright flash, I was soon sealed into my puzzle. The last thing I heard before I was sealed were some words from Jenny's spell.  
  
"Conceal the darkness inside!  
  
And do the same outside.  
  
Trap the evil within  
  
So it can never show it's true self!  
  
I shall seal my own self  
  
To contain it inside  
  
Unlock it not!  
  
For I will not fail!  
  
For evil will not prevail!  
  
Lock and conceal this evil  
  
FOREVER!"  
  
^^End Memory^^  
  
I quickly pulled my hand away from it. I remembered that. It was because of her determination that she got sealed. She helped me seal away the Shadow Games. I suddenly realized that the spell that Jenny has put on me earlier has been broken and that I can come out again. But I decided not to for now, I have something to think about.  
  
"How long will she be able to seal up the evil?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: Yes, how long will she be able to seal away the evil? Are there other dangers that Yami hasn't noticed? And will something bad happen again? Find out next time on DAUGHTER OF THE PAST!  
  
AS: Thank you! I will not be updating as quickly because of many things. First there is homework, plotting revenge, working on other fics, and so on. But please review! IF you have any questions, ask! Review and Ja Ne! 


	6. VOTE!

AS: -_- One question for the readers...should I continue or discontinue this fic? I don't mind if I discontinue this fic...but seriously...should I or shouldn't I?  
  
Yami: *shrugs* You're the one paying me to do this...but if this fic is discontinued...do I still get paid?  
  
Yugi: *nudges Yami* Yami! We aren't paid to do this!  
  
Yami: Then why are we here?  
  
Tristan: To make the fic!  
  
Joey: But if we don't get paid since we do the fic for nuttin, we might get paid for our effort!  
  
AS: e.e Don't be such an ignoramus! I need a vote on this thing...*mutters to herself* Maybe I should have stuck to humor instead of summaries...  
  
Tristan: Why isn't Teas ever here?  
  
AS: -_-' Three words...I...despise...her...  
  
Tristan: Why?  
  
AS: -_-' No one has to agree with me but...she gets a little annoying sometimes...it sounds like she saying the same speeches over and over but just changed it a bit...  
  
Joey: *snickers* Hey! I think the authoress is annoyed!  
  
Yugi: Is it that surprising?  
  
Yami: e.e To him, it is...  
  
AS: Whatever! I need a vote on should I continue this or discontinue? This poll will end on January the 4th! Or later... 


	7. School and BabySitting

AS: *looks at the reviews* I guess I'm continuing this thing...hm...and I thought someone would say no...  
  
Malik: *comes out of nowhere* Hi  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and AS: *jumps a bit* When did you get here?  
  
Malik: *shrugs* Just now...  
  
AS: Ok...  
  
Yugi: Hey, AS?  
  
AS: Yes?  
  
Yugi: Are there going to be any pairings in this fic?  
  
AS: Probably not...  
  
Ryou: Why did you want to know Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Just out of curiosity....  
  
AS: *looks around* Where are your yamis anyways? And everyone else?  
  
Ryou: Our yamis went to lunch with the others...  
  
Malik: Everyone except us went...  
  
AS: Well, why don't we have lunch here? And I have sugar!  
  
Malik, Yugi and Ryou: ^_______^ SUGAR! YAY! SUGAR!  
  
AS: *gets out three bags of sugar and gives it to Ryou, Malik and Yugi* Here you go!  
  
Malik, Yugi and Ryou: ^_______^! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! *eats the sugar*  
  
AS: *snickers* The yamis will be in such a surprise when they find out their aibous have eaten sugar! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The next morning Yugi woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock. He groaned a bit and hit the alarm clock. But it still didn't stop beeping. He hit the alarm clock harder this time but it still didn't stop. He sighed and tried to hit it one more time but Yami appeared and snatched the poor alarm clock away, causing Yugi's hand to hit the bed stand.  
  
"OW!" He woke up and started to rub his hand. Yami chuckled at his aibou and he shut off the alarm. Yugi looked at him with a little playful glare. Yami put the clock down and walked downstairs while chuckling at his aibou. He didn't watch were he was going and he fell down the stairs. Yugi sat on his bed laughing a bit and went down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, Yami had the upper parts of his body on the floor and the lower part was still on the stairs. Yugi chuckled and helped Yami up.  
  
"That hurt..." Yami walked slowly into the kitchen and turned on the television in the living room as he passed. Yugi went back upstairs to brush his teeth. Yami was cooking some breakfast for his hikari. In a few minutes, Yugi came down the stairs and started to eat the breakfast his yami has prepared for him. Yami was listening to the news.  
  
"Today, Domino High School has now been re-opened. The janitor and other staff members managed to clean up the school and flood just this morning. Now the students of Domino High can come back to school. Though the school is a little soggy, but it will do." Yugi nearly choked on his scrambled eggs as he heard the school was opened again.  
  
//Upset, aibou?//  
  
/Yes! I was planning to stay home and watch some television/  
  
//Well you do need your education//  
  
/Yami!/  
  
//Well, it's true...you do need your education if you're going to get anywhere in life...now get your backpack! You need to get to school!//  
  
/YOU'RE RIGHT!/ With that, Yugi snatched his schoolbag and went out the door. Yami went back into the millennium puzzle. When he went outside, he saw that Tea wasn't there and he decided to go to school himself. Yugi ran to school to find that he was a few minutes early.  
  
"At least I'm not late..." He walked into his classroom to find some of his classmates there and surprisingly, Seto Kaiba. He put down his schoolbag and walked over to him. "Hey Kaiba, I thought you were on a business trip." He heard his yami growl at bit due to his dislike of Kaiba. Kaiba didn't look at him but he answered anyways.  
  
"I was but it ended early so I came back to school..." Yugi just nodded and then, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Tea came in. Joey was complaining about coming to school this quickly with Tristan.  
  
"Them teachers are always trying to get us back to school! Can't we 'ave a few more days off from school?"  
  
"I see the little Chihuahua doesn't like school, well too bad for you! I guess you're still as pathetic as ever..." Joey turned to Kaiba and glared at him but Kaiba didn't care.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, at least I didn't get my soul stolen, tried to destroy everything in the past and...um...I can't think of anything else..." Almost everyone did an anime fall. Just then, the door to the classroom opened and it was Jenny.  
  
"Oh good morning everybody..." Kaiba stared at her and his eyes became wide. He seemed as if he has seen a ghost. Bakura, Yugi, Tea, and Jenny noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba? You've looked like you've seen a ghost or something..." Kaiba looked at Bakura.  
  
"Sh...she is a ghost!" He pointed a shaky finger at Jenny. Who looked a little insulted.  
  
"Oh I get it! You think that I was dead because my house burned down" Everybody soon understood.  
  
"So yer sayin that Kaiba here is freaked because he think yer dead?" Jenny nodded and Joey starts to snicker. Kaiba threw him a glare.  
  
"What's so funny you little Chihuahua?"  
  
"I can't believe Kaiba thinks you're dead!"  
  
"Well you would think that too if someone was burned in a fire..."  
  
"Yeah but I got out!" Everyone besides Bakura and Yugi looked at her.  
  
"How?" Jenny looked away.  
  
"I can't tell you yet...I don't want to..."  
  
"Aw come on, what harm can it do?"  
  
"Don't you think that if she tells us, it will make her sad?" Yugi know what he said wasn't true. Jenny just didn't want to tell that Anubus saved her. Everyone nodded and decided to drop the subject. Jenny walked over to Yugi and Bakura and made sure no one could hear them.  
  
"Look guys, I don't want you to tell any of them that I have a millennium item. I felt a strange presence or something in this school. It won't pose any harm to us but I still don't want you to say anything about me having a millennium item, I think someone is after it" Yugi and Bakura nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, no one will find out..."  
  
"Thanks guys!" She walked to her seat and the bell rang. Yugi and Bakura ran to their seats so they wouldn't get into trouble. Their teacher came in and took attendance. When he came across Seto Kaiba's name, he paused and looked at him.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you have finally come back from your business trip, Mr. Kaiba. Well, as you know, you have a lot of work to make up and I want them in one week!" Seto just nodded.  
  
"I understand Mr. Tanake..." Mr. Tanake also nodded and continued taking the attendance. When he was done, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Seto got the past homework form Mr. Tanake before leaving. Yugi and his friends were walking towards History class and were chatting about homework and other things.  
  
"Arg! I didn't finish my homework! Now what will the teacher say? I'm going to fail!" Joey shook his head in despair.  
  
"Oh come on...I'm sure you won't fail..." said Yugi with a cute smile.  
  
"You're right Yuge. Maybe I won't fail..."  
  
"I just depends on the teacher...she can be stern though...I'm not sure if she'll let you off the hook that easily..." said Bakura a-matter-of-factly. Joey groaned and hung his head down as he walked into the classroom. They all took their seats and Kaiba was talking to the history teacher as he came in. She looked at him coldly as she talked and pointed to his seat. Seto sat down and looked at the teacher. The teacher, Mrs. Nasuko, was a thin and strict woman. She didn't like people without their homework and who didn't pay attention to class. She looked at the whole class with her cold eyes, and it sent shivers up everyone's spines, even Seto Kaiba's.  
  
"Now class, due to the flood we had two days ago, we are far behind! Now I want you all to take out your homework and we'll go over it immediately! Now whoever doesn't have their homework shall serve detention! NOW WHO DOESN'T HAVE IT?!" That made everyone in the whole entire room jump up at least 1 foot up into the air. Joey and Tristan stood up slowly along with a few other people. Mrs. Nasuko's eyes scanned the room and stopped at Tristan and Joey. "Mr. Wheeler, and Mr. Taylor...this is the second time you didn't have your homework...if you don't have you homework one more time, YOU'RE BOTH SERVING DETENTION FOR 5 WEEKS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" That made everyone in the class jump at least 5 feet into the air this time.  
  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
  
"I understand..."  
  
"Good, now you shall serve detention with me today after school..." And then she looked at the other people who didn't have their homework. "AND THE REST OF YOU WHO DOESN'T HAVE THEIR HOMEWORK!" She scared everyone again. "Now sit down!" The people standing immediately took their seats and looked at the front of the class. Tristan and Joey were sighing in relief. The class continued and ended. Like the last few days of school, every class ended quickly but not that quickly. Soon it was time for lunch and they decided to go outside to the yard to eat. There were two places a student can eat, outside or inside. Since it was a nice day, they decided to have a mini-picnic. Everyone took their lunches and then, Bakura realized that Jenny wasn't with them yet.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Jenny?" Joey looked at him and pointed to the classroom.  
  
"She's in there, she told me to tell you guys that we can go on ahead..." Everyone nodded and proceeded into the yard. Back in the classroom, Jenny was getting her lunch and was about to go out the door when Seto stopped her.  
  
"Hey Jenny..." Jenny spun around and looked at Seto.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you watch Mokuba today after-school?" Jenny looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, this is about the baby-sitting thing right?" Seto nodded.  
  
"Yes, I need someone to watch Mokuba while I'm at Kaiba Corp. So, can you?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do it..." Seto nodded again and she went do out the door. Jenny walked out of the school and into the yard. She found Yugi and the rest of his friends under a tree. She ran to them and then they saw her. They waved and invited her to sit with them, she sat down and they started to chat.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long Jenny?" Jenny smiled at Joey.  
  
"Well, it was nothing really....Seto just asked me if I wanted my job as Mokuba's baby-sitter again..." Everyone stared at Jenny with raised eyebrows. "I was Mokuba's old baby-sitter ok?" Everyone nodded to show that they understood.  
  
"Why don't we all eat? I'm gettin hungry 'ere!" Everyone laughed at Joey but they agreed anyways. They opened their lunchboxes. Yugi had some rice- balls and a sandwich. Bakura had some chocolate, an apple, and a sandwich also. Tea had some rice, bread, and a drink. Jenny had some fried rice, a drink, and cookies, Joey had two sandwiches and so did Tristan. They started to eat and talk about some things about what did they do over the two days that the school was flooded. But Jenny, Bakura, and Yugi just lied to them about what they did. The two boys didn't feel right about lying but they had too. Soon, the bell rang and everyone went back inside the school. They went to their classroom and put their lunchboxes away. Mr. Tanake came back in and took attendance again. When he finished, the bell rang again. Everybody went to their next class, which was Math. The class dragged on slowly because the math teacher was just going on and on about the Customary System and the Metric System. No one seemed to be that interested in this. After math class, the day passed quite quickly and the day ended.  
  
"Bye guys!" Yugi said as he waved to his friends.  
  
"Bye Yugi! Bye Bakura! See you tomorrow!" Everyone waved and went their separate ways. Tristan went home, as did Joey. Tea went to dance practice and Jenny went to the Kaiba's house. Yugi and Bakura went back to their houses.  
  
**Jenny's POV**  
  
I walked up to the Kaiba mansion and stopped at the gates. I pressed the intercom and heard a voice.  
  
"Yes? Who is this? And what do you want?"  
  
"I am Jenny Pegasus, I'm here to baby-sit Mokuba..." The person on the intercom paused for a moment. Then spoke.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba said that you would be coming. Mokuba isn't home yet but will be in a few minutes. Please make yourself at home" The gates opened for me and I entered. I looked at my surroundings and a small field of grass around me. I continued walking on the clearing that led me to the mansion. As I approached the door, it opened and I went in. A servant was there to lead me.  
  
"Right this way, Miss Pegasus" He led me to a room with sofas, couches, a big screen TV, and a few other things. "Mokuba will be here in a few minutes. I suggest that you wait here for him" Then he left. I just sighed and sat down on a random sofa. I put down my schoolbag and started to do my homework. I didn't have much only writing.  
  
"That wouldn't be much of a problem..." It really wasn't. One of my best subjects are writing so I didn't have to worry about that. I had to write a paragraph about the environment. So this is a bit of a crossover with science. I started to write about the air, sky, plants and other things. I was so caught up I didn't even notice someone entering the room and sitting next to me until I heard a voice.  
  
"Je-Jenny?" I was a bit startled and looked next to me, where the voice was coming from. It was little Mokuba Kaiba. I smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Mokuba, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Mokuba observed me. I wonder if he thought I was dead also.  
  
"I thought you were dead...from the fire..." I guess I was right. Oh well, I'd better tell him a bit so he won't think I was really dead.  
  
"You see Mokuba, I didn't really die. I escaped form the fire." Mokuba looked at me with his head tilted a bit to the side.  
  
"How?" I chuckled a bit at his curiosity.  
  
"It's a long story but I can tell you this...I'm alive and that's what matters..." I hope he understands. He just nods at me. "Hey, do you have any homework?" Mokuba just shook his head.  
  
"Nope, the teachers were nice and didn't give us homework..." I nodded and looked at my homework again. I just wrote a few more sentences and put it away. I was done! I looked at Mokuba again.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, want to play?" Mokuba looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Can we play my brother's virtual reality pod?" I giggled at him but I nodded anyways. He led me to another part of the mansion and we talked as we walked. "My brother fixed everything the Big 5 did to it. Now it is finally in working order!" I nodded again and we reached the room with the virtual reality pod. He operated everything and then we both went into the pods. I inserted my deck into the duel deck recognition drive. After a long time, we beat the game and the pods opened. We both come out of the pods and took our decks. I looked at Mokuba and laughed.  
  
"Mokuba, you look like you just woke up!" Mokuba straighten his hair and looked at me. Then he started to laugh also.  
  
"What about you? You looked like you just woke up too!" My eyes went a bit wide and I fixed me hair up also.  
  
"Tell your brother to fix up that problem!" We both walked back to the living room to play some video games.  
  
"Sure, I will..." We went into the living room where my bag was. When we opened the door that led the living room, I saw Seto sitting on one of the couches reading a book. He looked up and saw the both of us.  
  
'Did we really play in the pod for that long?' I watched as Seto bent down and looked at Mokuba at eye-level.  
  
"Hey little brother, how was your day with Jenny?"  
  
"It was fun! Jenny was playing with the virtual reality pod with me!" Mokuba smiled at his brother. Seto ruffled his hair.  
  
"Well I'm glad you had fun..." He stood up and looked at me. "Thanks for watching my brother."  
  
"Anytime Seto, anytime..." Seto nodded.  
  
"Remember, you're now his baby-sitter from now on, just like years ago. Everyday after-school. Remember that..." I just smiled and left but not before patting Mokuba on the head. I picked up my school bag and left. As soon as I was out of the Kaiba mansion, I went somewhere where no one could see me. I summoned my millennium sceptre and made it longer. I put it sideways behind me and flew off into the night. No one could see me cause I am invisible to their eyes. I flew to my house and I was at the front gate. I put away my millennium sceptre and walked through the front gate as it opened.  
  
"From now on, I hope my life will be the same as before..."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AS: That seemed a bit okay...but I can't update that quickly. Blame the homework.  
  
Malik: *jumping up and down on a sofa* YAY! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! ^______________________________________________^  
  
Yugi: SWEET! *jumping on a bed* YUMMY SUGAR! YAY! *does a back flip on the bed and continues jumping* YAY! SUGAR! ^__________________________^  
  
Ryou: *bouncing on a trampoline* YAY! SUGAR IS GOOOOOOD! SUGAR! YUMMY! *does a flip in the air and continues to jump* SUGAR! ^_____________________________________^  
  
AS: -_-' Is that my trampoline?  
  
Yamis: *walk into the room, talking to each other with a soda in their hands. The soda drop when they see their aibous on sugar high* O.O! AAHH! SUGAR-HIGH AIBOUS! O.O! *runs out and slam the door shut*  
  
AS: -_-' Stupid yamis...always afraid of their aibous on sugar high...please review people! *looks at the sugar-high aibous* They won't stop for about 3 more chapters...they found my secret stash of candy...  
  
Yamis: *they heard AS* THREE CHAPTERS?!  
  
AS: Yes, three chapters! Now please review! *shakes her head as she looks at the three hyper-boys* I like them this way better, they can keep some people I hate away from me...and also they seem a bit cuter this way...as I said before, please review! Ja Ne! 


	8. Saturdays and Truth or Dare

AS: Hi! It's been a while, ne?  
  
Ryou and Malik: *is asleep*  
  
Yugi: *still bouncing off the walls* Yup! IT SURE HAS BEEN! ^_______________^  
  
AS: Why are you still on sugar high? The sugar I gave you shouldn't have lasted so long!  
  
Yugi: Your sisters are nice! ^____________________________^  
  
AS: Oh dear lord! MY SISTERS GAVE YOU THEIR CANDY?!  
  
Yugi: ^__________________________^ YUP! THEY WERE NICE!  
  
AS: O.o! That is weird...my sisters never give out their candy!  
  
Yugi: But they did!  
  
AS: Ok...*goes to the door and opens it to find three yamis standing there*  
  
Yami Malik: Is it safe?  
  
Bakura: Are they still on sugar high?  
  
AS: *shakes her head* Nope...they're asleep...bring them home if you'd like...*lets them in but when Yami sees Yugi still bouncing off the walls, he runs outside the door* -_-'  
  
Yugi: *saw a glimpse of Yami before he ran out* Yami?! COME IN YAMI! COME IN! PLEASE! ^___________________________^ HAVE SOME CANDY! *shows everyone a handful of candy*  
  
Yami Malik: Where'd he get all that?  
  
AS: My sisters...  
  
Bakura: O.O! YOUR SISTERS?!  
  
AS: I think you'd like to meet them  
  
Yami Malik and Bakura: NO WAY IN RA'S NAME ARE WE GOING NEAR THEM!  
  
AS: *shrugs* K...*turns to the door* YAMI! GET YOUR ROYAL HINEY IN HERE!  
  
Angel-blader: *pops up from nowhere and starts giggling uncontrollably* ROYAL HINEY!  
  
Yami Malik and Bakura: *laughing* Hey Pharaoh! Get your royal hiney in here!  
  
Yami: *from outside the door* SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!  
  
AS: No...we DARE you to come in here!  
  
Everyone minus Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Yami: *laughs louder*  
  
Yami: This is so embarrassing  
  
AS: *giggling* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now on with the fic!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jenny's POV  
  
The sun shone through my window onto my face this morning. I pulled the blankets over my head to avoid it. Then the alarm clock starts beeping. ARG! I couldn't take this anymore! I threw off my covers my head and pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I looked around my large room, and I mean seriously large! I looked over at the calendar on my bed stand and saw it was a Saturday! Well I guess there's no school today!  
  
"That's a good thing"  
  
I took my cerulean blanket off the rest of my body and walked into the bathroom for a hot shower. I took off my clothes and went into the shower and woke up completely as the heat from the shower hit me. Then, from out of nowhere, a voice was heard.  
  
"Hello princess..." I whipped around and looked but saw no one. The voice was changing from male and female.  
  
"Must be nothing..." But I was wrong.  
  
"You call me nothing?! Hm...nothing you can see, yes...if that's what you mean, dear princess..."  
  
"Oh Ra! I must be hallucinating or something."  
  
"No you're not hallucinating...I'm really talking to you! And you have something I want!"  
  
The light of realization dawned on me as I heard those words.  
  
"You want my millennium sceptre don't you?!"  
  
"HA! You guessed correctly princess!"  
  
I was getting more and more irritated by the second.  
  
"Stop calling me princess!"  
  
"What should I call you then? A brat from the streets?" He or she laughed at his or her own joke.  
  
"Shut up! And I'm never giving you my sceptre!"  
  
The laughing ceased but the voice did not.  
  
"You won't give it, eh? Then I'll have to get it by force...farewell...dear...princess!"  
  
He or she said the word 'princess' in a mocking way, which made my blood boil. The voice disappeared and I quickly got out of the tub. I quickly dressed up and went out of the bathroom. I shook my head just to clear it of everything that has happened. I walked out of my room and started walking down the stairs.  
  
Jenny? You there?  
  
I was so surprised that I missed a step and started tumbling down the stairs. I think that some of the servants saw and was waiting at the foot of the stairs to try and stop me but I wasn't even near the middle! Ow! My face kept hitting the stairs but they're small injuries. I could fix all that with a simple spell. I know that the person on the opposite end of the mental link could hear everything.  
  
Jenny?! Is everything ok?  
  
It was Ryou, I didn't really expect to hear from him. I rolled my eyes even though I was still falling. (A/N: That's what I call a long flight of stairs) I managed to stop by hooking my feet around a part of the railing but sent the rest of myself crashing into the railing as well. I sat up, really dizzy but I was able to talk through the mental link.  
  
~Y-yes? E-everything's fine...I just fell down the stairs...~  
  
I looked at myself and saw I had some bruises on arms. My body ached all over and I told the servants at the foot of the stairs to leave. I was a bit more relived for that.  
  
Um...are you sure you're ok?  
  
~Yes...I'm just fine...I can heal myself...~  
  
Ok...Can you go to Yugi's house? Seeing it's a Saturday and all...everyone will be there to hang out  
  
~All right...what time?~  
  
Around 10:00  
  
~All right...see you then~  
  
Bye!  
  
The link was cut off and I sat down heavily on the stairs. I summoned my sceptre effortlessly and it was hanging around my neck on a thin leather strap. I looked down at it and concentrated. It began to glow a soft blue. Suddenly my whole body felt as though I had just plunged into an icy river. After a moment the feeling was gone and the sceptre stopped glowing. I checked my wounds and saw that they were all gone.  
  
"Perfect! But...that wasn't the first time I fell down the stairs..."  
  
I shook my head sadly. How dumb I used to be. I would usually trip over a toy, my dress, my own feet and so on. It was very funny to other people but not to me. I smiled sadly to myself and took the sceptre off. I held it out and made it longer. Now the strap that was supposed to be there was gone and I sat on it after I put it behind me. I zoomed down the stairs and into the kitchen. The servants are used to it by now. I floated down onto a chair and reverted the sceptre back to its original size. Someone brought my breakfast over and I ate it quietly. One of the servants looked at me as she was walking pass.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
I looked up from my breakfast.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be going out today?"  
  
"Yes...I will"  
  
"And to where?"  
  
"To Yugi Moto's house..."  
  
She nodded and handed me a piece of paper.  
  
"There is a meeting that you must attend this afternoon at 6:00"  
  
I read the paper and nodded.  
  
"All right...I'll be there..."  
  
Then she left. I watched as she went and then I sighed. Why must I always attend these meetings?! They're so annoying! After my father's soul was sent to the Shadow Realm, I had to take care of my father's property. Now I know how Seto Kaiba feels. I sighed and stood up. I was about to take off the sceptre and make it longer but then I realized something.  
  
"Yugi's friends doesn't know about the sceptre or anything...damn! Now I can't use it!"  
  
I went to one of the servants and he looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you send for my car? I can't use my sceptre today..."  
  
He nodded understandingly and went away. I walked off myself. Just as I was walking, I felt my sceptre giving off some energy. When I looked down, it was glowing a sickly green and it was vibrating. I gulped and concentrated. Soon, it stopped glowing and vibrating altogether. I continued walking until I found myself out of the house and in front of my awaiting car. I went inside when the door was opened. I stared out the window and put the sceptre on my lap. The car started to move and I sat back. The driver looked at the mirror, which held my reflection.  
  
"Where to, Miss Pegasus?"  
  
"To the Moto residence, please"  
  
He nodded and I continued looking at my sceptre. I thought back to when it was glowing green. I knew what that meant. I gripped my sceptre so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I can't afford to let the evil from the sceptre escape. All along, I've been trying to keep the power and evil in the sceptre under control. But I'm afraid I can't control it any longer. I held the sceptre by its strap and put it back on. I stared out the window but I wasn't looking at anything in particular. Just thinking, thinking about the future. Before I knew it, the car pulled up in front of Yugi's house. The driver opened the door and I stepped out.  
  
"Thank you for the ride..."  
  
He nodded and went back in the car. He lowered the window and looked at me.  
  
"Do you need a ride later?"  
  
"Yes...pick me up a little before 6"  
  
He nodded again and drove away. I looked down at my sceptre again and concentrated. It started to fade, and then it was gone. I walked up to the door and opened it. I saw Yugi and his friends there, talking. They saw me and said their greetings. I smiled at them and took a seat near Yami.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Jenny! How's it going?" said Tristan.  
  
I looked around the room. I saw Tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Malik, their yamis, Serenity, Yugi and my father.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jenny" Serenity held out her hand and I shook it.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too"  
  
I think you should tell them about you...  
  
I jumped slightly at the voice in my head only to realize it was Yami. I wasn't exactly used to people talking to me in my mind right now. I would have been used to it 5,000 years ago but not now.  
  
~Tell them what about me?~  
  
Tell them about-  
  
~Let me guess...my sceptre, my past life, and that I'm your daughter?!~  
  
Yes  
  
I was slightly irritated at him but I didn't let it show on my face.  
  
~Why?~ I tried to say in my mind as calmly as possible.  
  
Just so they know...you can't hide this forever...  
  
~I'll say al this when I want to! Don't bug me on this subject or else!~  
  
Or else what? He's saying this as if he was just challenged to a duel or something. Can he not be proud for once in his life?  
  
~OR ELSE I'LL...~ Then I decided to calm down. ~Or else I'll tell everyone your past secrets and what you do during parties!~  
  
I saw his eyes widen and everyone looking at him strangely.  
  
"Hey Yami, what's the matter man?"  
  
Yami just shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"It was nothing, really"  
  
Yugi could tell there was something wrong and I think the other millennium holders can too. But I don't think they can put a finger on it. I giggled involuntarily. Everyone's gaze flew to me. Uh oh! Busted! Tea looked at me and was the first one to speak up.  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Yami?"  
  
I think I know what she's talking about. She likes Yami and doesn't want anyone else to like him.  
  
"No..."  
  
She still eyed me strangely. Yami looked at me and chuckled. I glared at him. I know what he's thinking. He won either way! Now I have to tell my secrets. This is growing pathetic!  
  
"You want to know what's going on?"  
  
I saw everyone's head nod. I sighed in defeat. Why the heck did I have to open my big fat mouth?! I took a deep breath and looked at them. Yami Malik and Yami Bakura looks bored, Yami is amused, Tea is suspicious, and the rest is waiting for me to talk. I hate to say everything about me, or do I have to? Here goes nothing.  
  
"Anyone want to play Truth or Dare?"  
  
I could tell that everyone was surprised by question. They looked at me questioningly. I don't think they understand why.  
  
"That way, we can have some fun..."  
  
I saw them slowly nod and agree. Joey spoke up after having a quick word with Tristan.  
  
"So who goes first?"  
  
Tea pointed to herself. Oh damn! I bet she's going to pick me if she's going.  
  
"I'll go! And I chose Jenny!"  
  
It figures.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
I thought about it for a few seconds before I came to a decision.  
  
"Truth"  
  
I saw Yami Malik snickering and Yami Bakura grinning at me.  
  
"Oh is the little pr-"  
  
I shot him a powerful death glare and spoke in a very scary voice.  
  
"SHUT UP! SAY ANYTHING, YOU DIE!"  
  
It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Yugi seemed a bit amazed at my temper, well I don't blame him. This is what people get for ticking me off.  
  
"Truth, huh? Um...what is the relationship between you and Yami?"  
  
I knew she was going to ask something like this! I saw Yami grin at me, as though he has just won the biggest bet in the world. ARG! One day, I'm going to wipe that smile off his face, permanently! I looked over at Tristan, Serenity, and Joey. They seemed to be interested in this. I shot an almost pleading look at the millennium item holders but none of them seemed to want to get me out of this mess! Oh Great! Now they want me to tell my past! Just perfect! I took a deep breath and began.  
  
"There is no relationship between me and Yami."  
  
Yami nudged me really hard in the ribs just to get me to say something. I shot him a glare and Yugi shot him a look that seemed to say "that-wasn't- very-nice!" Tea looked as though she didn't believe me and the others had a few different expressions. Joey's and Tristan's faces held interest and a hint of amusement. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were trying to hide their smirks. Malik, Bakura, and Yugi were patient. Yami, well, let's just say he's acting childish. I sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine! IamYami'sdaughterfromthepastandIamtheholderofthelegandarymillenniumscepter. Happy?"  
  
Everyone looked at me as if they were really lost, well, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity mainly.  
  
"Could ya repeat that?"  
  
It figures that Joey would be the most clueless. I took another deep breath.  
  
"I said, I am Yami's daughter from the past and the holder of the legendary millennium sceptre. You get it now?"  
  
I was slightly irritated again. But one by one, they started to nod understandingly. I sighed in relief. Yet, Tea had a strange expression on her face that I couldn't exactly put a finger on but I ignored it.  
  
"Can we get on with the game now?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ok, my turn!"  
  
I looked around the room for my next victim. Then my eyes rested on Yami. I smiled a very evil smile. He's in for it now.  
  
"Ok Yami...Truth or Dare?" I said coolly.  
  
"Dare! I've never backed down from a challenge!"  
  
My smile grew even wider. He'll back down from this challenge!  
  
"Ok...I dare you to wear a dress and stay like that for the rest of the game!"  
  
Almost everyone in the room roared with laughter. Only Tea and Yami didn't laugh or think this is funny. I watched as he paled a shade or two and he looked indignant.  
  
"I refuse to do this! This will ruin my reputation! And everyone stop laughing!"  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent but not me. I smiled lightly.  
  
"Yami you must!"  
  
"No! I WON'T!"  
  
I shrugged and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Fine! Be that way! Hey everyone! During parties in Egypt, Yami always gets drunk, kisses everyone maiden minus me in the room and starts to embarrass himself by insulting the gods!"  
  
With that, the whole room filled with laughter. I smirked at my former father as he paled a whole lot more. He looked really angry with me and then before I knew it, he tackled me to the ground, trying to strangle me. OW! He's got a really strong grip!  
  
"He-he-help!" I managed to choke out.  
  
I think they noticed Yami was trying to kill me and tried to help. He still had his hands around my neck even though the others were trying to pry him off me. If he won't get him hands off my neck, I'll have to do it myself! I chanted a small spell and then Yami froze. It was as though he was paralyzed. Well, he was. I saw that everyone was surprised. I pried Yami's hands off my neck, stood up and started to rub it. It grew a bit sore from getting strangled. I looked at Yami who still isn't moving. Tristan approached him and shook him. No response.  
  
"You won't get him to move for a while. I have immobilized his body so he can't move."  
  
Serenity approached me and looked at me.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?"  
  
I reassured her with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, he'll be fine. He just can't move, that's all."  
  
The tomb robber went to Yami and kicked him. He didn't move so Yami Bakura kicked him again. He kicked him again and again. When I looked at Yami's eyes, they were moving. His eyes showed anger towards me for immobilizing him and to Yami Bakura for kicking him. I saw Yugi talking to Malik and Bakura. I heard a bit of what Yugi had just said.  
  
"Do you think that we should allow Yami Bakura to keep kicking Yami?"  
  
"Maybe not...though I'm not sure if he can feel anything though..." was the response.  
  
I walked over to them and they saw me. I smiled a bit.  
  
"Do you think that we should free Yami from the curse?"  
  
"Yes" came the response.  
  
"Reja ka, reja ka, reja ka!"  
  
As soon as the last sound came out of my mouth, Yami started to move and immediately got up and lunged at the tomb robber. They both started rolling around, exchanging punches and kicks. Yugi and Bakura ran over to their yamis and pulled them off each other. Miraculously, they didn't suffer any injuries. Just a few scratches and maybe a bruise or two. Their hikaris pulled them back onto their seats but the two yamis were still glaring at each other. I sat back down on my seat also and looked at Yami.  
  
"You know...you still need to wear a dress..."  
  
I watched as he opened his mouth to protest but instead, he sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine...fine...just give me a dress..."  
  
"No...I'll put you in a dress myself!"  
  
I closed my eyes and I pictured Yami wearing a violet dress that goes a bit pass the shins. It had some lace on the end and he had some make-up on. I pictured him wearing a pair of golden pyramid earrings, red lipstick and more. Then I concentrated on making this come true. After a while, I heard what sounded like a surprised shriek, some silence and some laughter. I guess it worked. I opened my eyes, I saw Yami exactly how I imagined him. I started to laugh also.  
  
"All right! THIS IS ENOUGH! EVERYONE BE QUIET!"  
  
The whole room fell silent once again.  
  
"All right tomb robber! Truth or dare?"  
  
I watched as Yami Bakura smirked.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to smirk.  
  
"All right..." He said this in a surprisingly cool voice. I wonder what he's up to. "I dare you to let Jenny make you wear a dress, just like me!"  
  
I started to laugh along with everyone else. I saw Yami Malik slap Yami Bakura on the back and Yami Bakura's eyes were as wide as a dinner plates.  
  
"If I'm going down, you're going down with me, tomb robber!"  
  
The laughter ceased after a moment or two and then I did my job. I closed my eyes and pictured Yami Bakura wearing a pink dress that goes down to the ankles. I know Yami Bakura hates pink. (A/N: I hate pink for some reason also...don't ask why) I also pictured him with ruby red lipstick, blush, and a bow in his hair. Then I concentrated on putting this on the real Yami Bakura. After a while, I heard a yelp of surprise, then a yell of anger. Followed by a wave of laughter. I smiled and opened my eyes. I saw Yami Bakura in the outfit I pictured him in. He was mumbling a stream of colorful Egyptian curses. I didn't care, as long as he didn't slit my throat open.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR ELSE, I'LL BANISH YOUR SOULS TO THE SHADOW REALM!"  
  
That shut everyone up. I smiled a bit as Yami Bakura glared at Yami. He pointed a threatening finger at Yami.  
  
"I'll get you one of these days!"  
  
"In a dress? I don't think so!"  
  
"Shut up! It's my turn!"  
  
He looked around the room for his next victim and he chose Yami Malik. (A/N: I'll speed this up) After a few more hours of playing Truth or Dare, a limo pulled up in front of the game shop. I walked toward the door and said good-bye. But Yugi went up to me before my hand touched the doorknob.  
  
"Hey Jenny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you come to a picnic tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure...where and what time?"  
  
"The park about 8 blocks from here at 11:00. You can bring something to eat if you want."  
  
I nodded and said good-bye. I opened the door and climbed into the car. The driver shut the door and went back into the car. The driver drove us away from the Moto residence and towards the meeting I was supposed to attend. I leaned back and shut my eyes.  
  
'Well...that was an interesting day. I hope the meeting won't bore me to death like last time. But who was the person who wants my sceptre? And what will happen if I don't give it up? I hope I can face up to this person, or else the consequences may be great.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AS: A little lame but that was the best I could do...  
  
Angel-blader: *still laughing* Royal Hiney!  
  
AS: -_-' Shoo! *transports Angel-blader back to where she came from*  
  
Yami: Has my aibou settled down yet?  
  
Yugi: *still bouncing off the walls*  
  
AS: *points to Yugi* Does that answer your question?  
  
Yami: *still hiding behind the door* Where's the tomb robber and Yami Malik?  
  
AS: They left with their hikaris long ago!  
  
Yami: Dang!  
  
AS: Whatever...please review! Oh, and try to guess who is the person who wants the millennium item! Ja Ne! 


End file.
